Mistaken Destiny
by PuppyPaw
Summary: Amy knows that Sonic and her are meant to be together, and she will stop at nothing to make it happen. It's her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Amy couldn't believe it; Sonic had finally said yes. The pink hedgehog waited for him outside of Twinkle Park, an attraction renowned for its romantic scenery and popularity with 'cute couples', since entry for them was free once every fortnight. Realising that tonight was the only chance she would get for another agonisingly long two weeks, Amy had decided to ask Sonic out on a date. Just because he ran away from her every other time, didn't mean he would do it again. Twenty-seventh time lucky! That was her new motto ever since the twenty-sixth time failed, just like the previous twenty-five others. She remembered how giddy she felt when Sonic agreed; it was only a few hours ago so the feeling hadn't quite worn off yet. The love-struck youth caught Sonic during one of his runs through grassy mesa of Mystic Ruins. She'd just gotten off of the train on her way to the beautiful lake when she saw him. A blue blur whisked by her, snapping out of her day dreams. Seeing Sonic reminded her of the free entry into Twinkle Park and she yelled to him.

"Sonic!" Amy cried out. Sonic skidded to a halt and bent over slightly. The hedgehog looked tired and out of breath. The blue one was about twenty meters away from Amy where he stopped. "Will you come to Twinkle Park with me tonight?"

Sonic didn't answer for a few seconds as he got his breath back. Amy was surprised by this because she didn't see Sonic out of breath very often. She gave a concerned look and began to walk towards him. That's when Sonic looked back at her as though he'd snapped out of a trance.

"Umm, of course, Amy," Sonic replied, sounding confused to see her, and he shot off into the distance.

"I'll see you there at seven then!" Amy shouted as loud as she could. "Oh well, he knows when it opens…"

At seven, there was no sign of Sonic. Amy turned up ten minutes early, thinking that Sonic would be there before seven due to his speed. But, it wasn't a minute past seven when Amy realised that the time had come, so he wasn't late… yet. One past seven came and went, then two past seven; each minute felt longer than it should have. Amy kept glancing at the clock above the station across the road and the roads surrounding the area. Sonic would come from one side of the street, or perhaps even the station. But every time Amy looked at every passable entry, she was met with disappointment. Sonic was no-where to be seen. But it wasn't even five past seven yet. Sonic definitely wasn't on time, but he wasn't late either. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and wait until ten past.

For the following five minutes, Amy continued to glance around, becoming more and more impatient, but remaining as optimistic as she did when she arrived. Every time she looked at the pavements either side of her and by each side of the train station, she became more and more frustrated. There was no sign of Sonic anywhere. She wanted to stamp her feet in anger, but didn't want to make a scene. Many couples and families were making their way inside of Twinkle Park while she waited. There was a large queue. Realising this, she thought that perhaps Sonic knew that there would be a large queue and didn't want to wait around, so continued to run for a while. The queue would surely die down by half past seven, so that would be when Sonic would arrive.

The pink hedgehog changed positions and sat down on a nearby bench just across the road. If Sonic was to arrive then he would probably see her if he turned around. If not, Amy would see him first. The bench faced the front of Twinkle Park, and it was almost directly opposite it on the other side of the road. The problem was, that Amy no longer looked at the possible entrances to the area, or the clock. Every few moments, Amy turned around eagerly until her neck got tired. Then she tried not to look at the clock for as long as she could, then guess what time it was. When she thought it was half past seven, she turned around to see that it was only twenty-five past. At least Sonic would arrive soon.

* * *

Sonic was enjoying the wind breezing between the bristles of his fur and quills when he felt the air pressure against his body and face as he ran close to full speed. This urged him to try harder and run faster to make up with the lost speed that the air friction caused. He pushed his legs to step faster and faster and struggled to make his limbs push harder. His strides increased in strength and frequency. His muscles began to burn; there was too much lactic acid and not enough oxygen in his system. It was hard to inhale enough oxygen when most of it was pushed to the sides of Sonic's face. But the hedgehog ignored the pain and made the most of the air that he could get. His lungs felt as though they burned as they sucked in the cold, thin air. All Sonic had to do was stop to catch his breath and let all the pain and discomfort die down, but he refused. He wanted to go faster for longer. Sonic clenched his teeth and forced his eyes to stay open. It was so tempting to close them because of the wind and pressure against them, but he had to keep them open so he knew where he was going.

The hedgehog grunted as he tried to push himself just that little bit further. He could hear nothing and all he could see were blurs. As long as he avoided large walls he would be fine. All he had to do was go a little faster, after that he would aim to go even faster. He would not stop until he couldn't possibly run any more. The blur could feel his legs giving out; it was only a matter of time before he reached his goal: supersonic speed. It was possible in his super form, and he'd gone at that speed most times he'd taken that form. But Sonic always looked for challenges. He wasn't content with doing his best, he wanted to be better than that. All day he'd built up to it, trying again and again. He'd failed at Emerald Coast, Mystic Ruins and the outskirts of Central City. He tried his best to stay in the quiet areas since he didn't want to bother everyone with his Sonic Booms and constant turbulence. All he had to do was go over 915 miles per hour and he would reach Super Sonic speed. He knew how it felt to go at such speeds while he was in his super form, so he'd know when he reached that speed. But just in case he had sensed wrong, he had a speedometer on his wrist; this was another one of Tail's devices that proved useful to Sonic.

The pain caused him to grunt again, frustrating him even more. Surely he was nearly there! Sonic looked at the screen strapped to his wrist and smirked. 910 MPH! He was nearly there. Just a few dozen harder strides should bring him up to that speed. He pushed again and again, nearly slipping up when he hit soft grassy plains. Just a bit more! His chest began to hurt since he'd been running for nearly two hours straight. 914 MPH! Just a few more thrusts of his leg. The speedometer flashed at 915 for a millisecond, and Sonic saw it. But he just couldn't keep it up. He stopped, tripping himself up in the process. The hedgehog soared through the air, just above the ground like a passenger that was just thrown out of a crashed car. The hedgehog shut his eyes tightly and braced himself for impact. This would hurt a lot.

He impacted the soft ground then skidded across it. His face dug deeper and deeper into the mud and dirt until he got stuck in it. The soil allayed the force that his body launched with and brought him to an eventual halt. Sonic's crash created several miles of muddy tracks; the lush green grass flew to the sides and got caught in his fur. But at least he was relatively unharmed. The hedgehog's head got stuck in the ground almost horizontally. He put his arms against the tunnel of dirt and debris and pulled himself out of it. This was certainly different to the other face plants he'd endured. Usually he would end up with his head in the ground after falling from the sky, not from getting thrown off his feet at the threshold of supersonic speed. He spat out a mouthful of earth and stood up. He was glad his eyes closed during the impact, otherwise they would have stung even more than they would from getting blasted by air friction for several hours. He couldn't wait to tell Tails what he'd achieved, and perhaps ask for a pair of cool looking goggles to wear during his next try. After all, he wasn't finished yet. He'd reached his first goal, reach Super Sonic in his normal form; his next goal was to stay in it for more than a millisecond. If he needed a little protection to do that, then he would use it. Sonic had to use anything necessary to fulfil his next aim.

Sonic looked at his watch to see that it was 7:30pm. There was enough time to relax by himself before finding a place to sleep for the night. As much as he loved to stroll around the areas full of nature, his legs were aching and causing his a great deal of discomfort for him, so he needed to let them recover from the work he'd put them through. He looked to a nearby Oak tree that was a five minute limp away. He wanted to stay close to the damage he'd done to see if he could fix it at all in the morning.

When he reached the tree, he collapsed to his knees and leaned forward against it. He pulled himself closer with his arms and managed to sit comfortably. The hedgehog looked up to see the sun begin to set. The skies turned from blue to pink, then orange. Sonic admired this for as long as it lasted. Then the dark blue sky came at the threshold of night. Just a bit of sunlight left. That's when Sonic began to feel his eyelids go heavy. When the sun went behind the horizon completely, Sonic gazed up at the stars and moon for a few minutes until he fought his fatigue no more. By 8pm, he was fast asleep.

* * *

Amy sat on the bench feeling disappointed. She continued to wait impatiently, getting more and more worried and a bit angry, but Sonic didn't show up at half past seven. The queue diminished into nothing a few minutes after that, but Sonic still didn't turn up. Just when she figured that Sonic possibly didn't hear her shout seven o'clock, and that he perhaps thought the park opened at eight o'clock, the park ran out of spaces for cute couples. She and Sonic would have gotten in if he'd shown up on time. The sun had set and the street lights turned on. Amy was deeply disappointed that the sunset had passed, because she wanted to watch it with Sonic. Instead, she missed it herself because she was too occupied with her lookout for Sonic's arrival. The pink hedgehog looked at the clock behind her, it was past eight. Sonic was late even for his possible mistake, so he'd lost his benefit of the doubt. It didn't matter anyway. The hero had stood her up; that was unforgivable. She got up, looked around a few times to make sure Sonic wasn't about to arrive, then walked down the street to her left. Twinkle Park would have to wait for another two weeks. But her telling off for Sonic would only wait until she found him.


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling rather stiff in the joints, Sonic awoke at the crack of dawn feeling refreshed and ready to take on the day. The hero got up slowly but happily; he knew what came next: the morning stretch after a day of running. He bent down on one leg and straightened the other, pushing down on it. The strain left his legs slowly as he stretched them in every direction that was comfortable. Sonic looked very relaxed with a weak smile and slightly fallen eyelids. The hedgehog sat down with his back against the tree again to rest for a while longer; his legs still ached despite no longer feeling so stiff.

Then he looked forward, spotted the damage he'd caused in the distance and remembered what happened the evening previous. Sonic walked towards the skid marks and tunnel he'd made in the ground. It wouldn't take too long to push the dirt back where it belonged, and Sonic hoped that exercise would help him to loosen up. He began at the left side of a trail of mess and swiftly kicked most of the dirt back where it belonged within half a minute. The other side was done relatively quickly too.

The hedgehog felt satisfied that he'd done some work as he left the scene; he was ready to return to Station Square to get himself a Chilidog.

Little did he know, before he could get his Chilidog, he would have an unexpected telling off. Standing near his favourite vendor, was Amy Rose, whose presence was dreaded by Sonic on most days. The female had an impatient look on her face and a hammer in her hand. Since she was at the place she knew Sonic would be, there was only one person the hammer was meant for. The hedgehog came to a halt a few meters away from Amy and tried to leave before she noticed him, but it was useless. The irate female looked at her target while holding her large hammer by her side.

Sonic didn't want to take the cowardly way out and run… not just yet anyway; he wanted to know what he'd done wrong first. The hero's heart rate increased, and he felt his throat constrict on itself, causing him to gulp as Amy came closer to him. Knowing it would be dishonourable to fight back, all he could do was helplessly defend, so he put his hands on in front of him and stepped back a few paces.

"I'm giving you thirty seconds to explain why you didn't show up last night," Amy said angrily through gritted teeth. The expression on Sonic's face turned from confused and nervous, to complete shock. What had he forgotten to do? Did the world need saving and he missed it while he was asleep? He was resting by sundown, so he could have missed something important. A few moments passed before the confused expression returned and he shrugged slowly. That's when Amy began to growl quietly. Seeing that Amy had gone from annoyed to angry, Sonic's attention turned to the weapon the girl had in her hand.

"Amy! I don't know what you're talking about! So think for a second before you swing that hammer!" Sonic exclaimed, trying to get some sense out of her.

"But you _forgot _about our _date_!"

Sonic's teeth clenched together, and his eyes widened; he was very alarmed by this statement and the action Amy performed after it. The hero jumped back to dodge a downwards hit from the mallet that was ready to hit the top of his head. Before he could defend himself with an explanation, Amy swung her hammer again, this time sideways, and it hit Sonic right in the stomach. The hedgehog was flung back a few meters then landed in the middle of the road. A few cars swerved and drivers put on their breaks when they saw a blue hedgehog land in the road. Sonic got up as quickly as he could, ran towards Amy, and picked her up before he ran away from the scene of the crime.

When they were far away from the chaos that Amy had caused, Sonic put her down and brushed himself off looking annoyed. He noticed that Amy was swooning over the fact that Sonic had carried her, but she soon became furious like before.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled again.

"What!?" Sonic shouted back. Amy was shocked, it wasn't often that Sonic showed his anger like that, even after disasters like this. With less power than before, Amy answered.

"Do you even know what you've done wrong?"

"No. You said I forgot about a date but… I don't recall agreeing to a date," Sonic said and folded his arms touchily. Amy was taken aback; she distinctly remembered asking Sonic about going to twinkle park and him agreeing. Then she became angry again as she realised that Sonic might be trying to cover for himself since he forgot, but he wouldn't get away with it that easily. She swung her hammer again; this time, Sonic caught it with his hands. It knocked him a bit, and it took a lot of effort to hold his ground. "Amy, can we at least talk about this before you result to hitting me again!" he pleaded.

"Too many times, Sonic! You've hurt me too many times!"

"By doing what!? Like I said, I didn't hear about this date before today," Sonic defended himself.

"You agreed to it yesterday afternoon!" Amy scolded. "It's not like this was planned months ago."

Sonic couldn't hold on any longer. He slipped and stumbled backwards. His backside hit the so floor hard that Sonic could feel a bruise coming on immediately. Amy walked over to him, still threatening him with the hammer.

"Amy, I'll run if you don't start making sense. Just explain everything to me before you start hitting me again," Sonic said irritably while looking up at her. The hedgehog brushed himself off and winced in pain as he got off the floor. He'd become impatient with Amy's behaviour due to the fact that he'd become a punching bag. Amy was shocked; Sonic wasn't lying, and she had carelessly beaten him up for nothing.

"Sonic, don't you remember? Have you lost your memory or something? Have I hurt you for no good reason?" Amy said, sounding very worried.

"Uh, yeah! You have!" Sonic said as a response to Amy stating the obvious. "But I don't think I've lost my memory."

"But I saw you yesterday Sonic!" Amy complained. Sonic raised an eye brow; he couldn't remember seeing her. "In mystic ruins, remember? You were running and I stopped you for a second."

A look of realisation swept across Sonic's face; he remembered. Amy noticed this and became angry again.

"So admit that you did see me yesterday, and you did agree to go on a date with me!" Amy yelled. Sonic looked at her in exasperation and his jaw dropped like he didn't know what he'd done wrong again. It was like they'd gone one step forward and two steps back.

"How did we even come to the conversation that got me to agree on a date?" Sonic asked sceptically. He knew he couldn't have spoken to Amy long enough for her to persuade him to go on a date- something he'd avoided for so long and agreed to in so little time. It just didn't add up.

"You stopped running all of a sudden, it must have been to say hi to me. I asked you if you wanted to come to Twinkle Park with me," Amy said, sounding worried. She knew that either Sonic didn't remember, or he would lie to cover himself. Or maybe something even worse… maybe she got it all wrong and she remembered it wrong.

"I don't recall you saying that to me. How did I answer?" Sonic said, sounding slightly smug about it, as though he'd worked it all out. Amy became nervous.

"You said something like 'of course.'" Amy said while trembling, she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Hah. I obviously misheard you. I remember it now. I stopped for half a moment to catch my breath. I didn't even know what you said so I assumed you'd asked me if I was alright," Sonic said in an 'I told you so' manner. "You should have known I wouldn't agree to a date so easily."

Amy put her face in her hands and sobbed. Seeing this, Sonic felt extremely guiltily; he was so caught up in the moment and so eager to prove Amy wrong, that he didn't realise that she'd gotten upset. He felt too uncomfortable to put a hand on her shoulder, so he ended up reaching out to her but retracting his hand before it came into contact with the girl.

"Uhh… Amy… it was an easy mistake to make, don't feel bad," Sonic said timidly. Amy burst out in a fit of crying and latched onto Sonic lovingly.

"Oh, Sonic! I knew you'd understand! I'm so glad you don't hate me after what I did!" she wailed. Sonic bared his teeth in disgust and wriggled desperately to break free.

"A-Amy… you have to stop; you're making a scene," Sonic whispered urgently as he realised that several humans and anthropomorphic creatures alike were starting at the two hedgehog on their way past them. Some even stopped to watch. "Amy…" Sonic said even more firmly and pulled harder. The hedgehog gave one last tug and a leap, and escaped from Amy's grasp. He ran down the street as fast as the cars driving past and hid around the corner of a building at the crossroad.

Not surprisingly, Amy chased after him even though it was useless most times. It was lucky for her that Sonic stopped this time. It wasn't often that Sonic stopped for Amy to catch up… something was going on. The pink hedgehog hesitated to say anything to her crush. Sonic looked at her sadly and tiredly; a loud rumble escaped from his stomach as he did. Having eaten nothing the since the morning before, Sonic felt ravenously hungry and Amy had stopped him from eating a much needed chilidog.

"Amy… why are you so eager to go out with me? You said earlier that I've hurt you so many times. Surely you would hate me by now," Sonic sighed sadly.

"Because we're meant to be," Amy said pleadingly. She tried to step closer to Sonic, but he just seemed to tense up when she did, so the girl stayed back, feeling rejected.

"How do you know that we're meant to be? Surely there's someone else who's better for you, someone who doesn't run away from you all of the time," Sonic said, feeling bad for Amy, but still not wanting to give into her.

"No. It can only be you," Amy said firmly. "The tarot cards said so."

Sonic's eyes widened and he looked at Amy in pure fear.

"You've been chasing me due to a superstition?" Sonic cried out.

"Not completely. When I knew you were going to the little planet back when we first met, I asked my Tarot cards if I would ever have a chance with my idol… and that was you," Amy began to explain. "They said yes, and that our destiny would involve romance."

"Romance on your side, Amy… but not from me. I don't want to settle down with anyone. I want to work hard at increasing my limits and getting faster. I don't do this romance stuff… yet," Sonic said while looking to the floor shamefully.

"But everything my tarot cards say, happens! We will be together, Sonic!" Amy yelled angrily and got out her hammer again. "Whatever it takes!"

Sonic saw the determination in Amy's eyes as she got riled up and swung her hammer. The hedgehog became fearful for his safety and shot off down the road again, this time at top speed so that Amy wouldn't catch up. Amy was blown back by the sudden sonic boom. Sonic found himself crossing to another zone within a few moments. He looked at his speedometer on his wrist and saw it; 920 miles per hour. He was comfortably over the digit for Supersonic speed.

His legs couldn't take the sudden movement without stretching, so he pulled what felt like every single muscle in both legs. The hedgehog cried out in pain and stopped running immediately without time to skid to a halt. This time he wasn't so lucky to enough to burrow into the ground. This time, he hit solid rock and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic lay unconscious in the guest room of Amy's cottage. The pink hedgehog sat at the bedside to watch her crush sleep. A few seconds after Sonic had blasted off, Amy heard a faint crash and went to investigate. Just as she thought, to her dismay, the crash was caused by Sonic falling to the ground at such high speeds and with a high force. The hero had knocked himself out. So, Amy took him back to her house to look after him until he woke up. Perhaps when he got better, he would thank Amy and even fall in love with her. Nursing him while he healed would be a brilliant way of bonding with Sonic. Amy felt giddy and became excited for when Sonic woke up. Amy began to smile in delight and blank out as she thought about how she and Sonic would get on when the hedgehog finally woke up.

Sonic began to stir, and his eyes opened slightly. Amy bent over in anticipation, how would Sonic react to being in Amy's house? Sonic's pupils pointed to his right where Amy was sitting. The hedgehog could see her with his blurred vision. He groaned and shifted under the covers, and stopped while hissing in pain when he moved his legs by accident. The poor hedgehog was in agony from the waist down since he'd pulled all of the muscles in his legs.

"I can't move…" Sonic complained worriedly, his eyes darted back and forth between Amy and the covers of the bed where his legs were. Amy put her hand on Sonic's shoulder to reassure him.

"Don't worry, Sonic. You don't need to move, I'll look after you," she said as she tucked Sonic even tighter under the duvet of the bed. Amy's attempt to make Sonic more comfortable made him feel even more uncomfortable than before. Amy noticed the way Sonic cringed and leaned away from her with the useable top part of his body. "Please, Sonic! Don't be like that; I won't hurt you."

"O-Okay…" Sonic said reluctantly.

"If I hadn't found you then you'd be outside in the cold right now. Aren't you glad you're inside with me?" Amy said and clasped her hands together. Sonic didn't answer. "Anyway, would you like something to eat?"

"Yeah, got any chili dogs? How long was I out of it? Three days? Because it feels like I haven't eaten in that long," Sonic said groggily.

Amy smiled and went to make her precious crush some chili dogs. She had the recipes pinned up on her notice board in the kitchen, ready for an occasion like this. She had planned it in her head a few dozen times already.

Sonic enjoyed his chili dogs, and Amy admired Sonic's cheerful look as he chomped down his dinner. The hedgehog eagerly munched away all of the chilidogs on his plate, then he looked at Amy with thankful eyes. Amy looked back at him, right into his emotional green irises. The both of them stayed that way for a while. Amy felt giddy with delight; it was working. Cooking Sonic his favourite food had warmed him up to her.

Sonic opened his mouth, it looked like he wanted to say something. He stayed silent, though, as though his words were caught in his mouth.

"Sonic?"

"Amy…" Sonic said reluctantly. "It's taken me this long to realise that… I kind of like you…"

"Oh, Sonic! I knew you loved me!" Amy squealed. Sonic smiled in relief.

"We have time to kill while I wait for my legs to heal… so perhaps we should-" Sonic started, but he was interrupted when Amy kissed him on the lips. At first, he found himself pulling away due to the shock then he embraced it. They finished their kiss. "Yeah… that."

Amy felt as though her heart was doing flips inside her chest and her stomach was filled with a million butterflies. Then, Sonic leaned towards Amy to kiss her back. The two of them leaned into each other slowly, reaching closer and closer to each other's lips. They were about to touch when.

CLICK

Amy turned around to see the bedroom door open, when it was never open before. She turned back to look at Sonic, but he wasn't there.

"Aww! I was day dreaming! It never happened! And Sonic's gone!" Amy cried out and ran to look for Sonic. She ran out of the room and to the front door to see it open and a dust trail floating to the ground. "Sonic… you didn't appreciate me…" she said sadly.

Suddenly, Amy decided that she wasn't going to let Sonic get away with it that easily. She ran after him as fast as she could by following the settling dust. But, after a while, she was too late to see any remainders of a dust trail, and there were no skid marks or footprints anywhere on the pavements or roads, and when she got outside of station square and on to the fields, there was no signs in the grass or dirt. Sonic had done well to make sure Amy couldn't follow him by being lighter on his feet.

"I don't know why I took him in!" Amy said while she stopped running and put her hands on her hips. "He's well enough to run away."

Amy decided to run a little further, in case Sonic had stopped somewhere and she would find him. If she didn't find him in the next five minutes, she would turn back home. After walking for a few minutes, to Amy's surprise, she saw him in the distance. There it was, Sonic's silhouette standing tall. She realised that charging towards him and calling his name would definitely scare him away, so she decided to sneak up to him.

As she got closer, she realised that he had his back turned to her, so it would be very easy to do so. When she felt she was close enough, she ran towards him with her hammer out so she could immobilise him and interrogate him. At full speed, she ran towards Sonic, ready to swing her hammer. The world around her become a blur, but she'd subconsciously calculated where Sonic was, and swung her hammer as hard as she could when she reached him. Unexpectedly, she hit nothing but thin air and went spinning to the ground with a yelp of surprise. Then, she got up and turned around to see a hedgehog appear in front of her.

It was Shadow.

Amy sighed, she'd made same mistake again.

"Amy, I've been expecting you," Shadow said in monotone.

"Have you? Did you hear me coming? I was so quiet!" Amy complained.

"No. Sonic told me what happened, and I thought there was no doubt that you would come running after him," Shadow said casually.

"Sonic went this way? So I was going in the right direction. Shadow, where did he go?" Amy asked hopefully.

"He asked me not to tell," Shadow said and folded his arms. Amy was about to groan in protest. "But, since you won't catch up with him anyway, I might as well show you." Shadow pointed to his right, just in the line of site, was another city.

"Thanks, Shadow!" Amy said, and decided to run after Sonic, despite the low close to certain chance that she would never find him.

"Amy!" Shadow called after her; she stopped and turned around. "Don't go after Sonic."

My noticed Shadow's softer tone. Did he… feel something for her?

"Why don't you want me to go after Sonic?" Amy asked, while walking up to him. She thought that if she couldn't have Sonic, then Shadow would be good a second best… for now.

"Because, you deserve better. You're wasting your time with him," Shadow lectured.

"Then, what do you suggest I do instead?" Amy asked, feeling her heart rate almost double. This was her chance. Shadow began to feel uncomfortable when he noticed Amy's wide eyed excited look.

"Just, move on from Sonic and do something different, like, get a hobby, become an independent woman," Shadow said. Amy felt disappointed, that was not the answer she was looking for.

"You think I should stay single forever?" Amy asked sadly. Shadow smirked at her naivety.

"Of course not. How old are you? Hardly a teenager, I suppose. You have your adolescence ahead of you. You've still got a long way to go, plenty of time before you need to settle down with a boy. You need to get yourself ready for a life of independence. Stop preparing for marriage to Sonic and being a house wife, instead, prepare for a womanhood of independence and power!"

Amy didn't know what to think of Shadow's motivational speech, it was certainly not what she was expecting.

"Why do you chase after him so desperately, anyway? Surely you can't love him that much…" Shadow said callously.

"Because the tarot cards said so! They're always true!" Amy yelled and stamped her foot.

"You're not planning your whole life out because of a silly superstition, are you?" Shadow said in disbelief.

"It's not silly!" Amy said and swung her hammer at him. Shadow grabbed it with no problem and snatched it out of her hand. Amy clicked her finger and another appeared in her hand. She swung that one too, but Shadow caught it with the other hand and took it.

"Calm down! I didn't mean to offend you!" Shadow yelled urgently. "You just can't rely on prophesies to decide your life for you! You're a strong girl, you can fend for yourself. You don't need Sonic."

"Has Sonic put you up to this?" Amy said angrily.

"No, seeing the pain you go through led me to do this," Shadow said. "I can't stand to watch such ignorance anymore."

"Ignorance? How dare you!" Amy swung a third hammer at Shadow. With no hands to defend himself with, since both of them were holding the first two hammers, Shadow leapt back quickly to dodge the attack.

"Just telling it how it is. It's up to you whether you take my advice. Now, I'm not wasting any more of my time on you," Shadow said and disappeared.

Amy was left alone again to think about what she'd been told.

* * *

**Author's Note: To Shadamy Fangirl: Sonic wouldn't have died from that. You're forgetting something: he's Sonic. He's fallen from space and high places (Sonic Unleashed, Sonic Adventure etc.) and hit the ground face first several times, and he was completely fine. Anyhow, thank you for the reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

Amy sat alone in her living room, thinking about what Shadow had told her. His words came as a huge disappointment to her, but it didn't mean that she ignored them. She sat in an arm chair at her window and looked out for Sonic, or Shadow, or anyone that would come and talk to her. The silence mixed with the confusion of Shadow's words made her restless and frustrated. She either needed to solve this mystery, or get it off of her mind completely.

Moments that felt like hours passed by. The usual happened in the outskirts of station square, people going past, getting on with their daily lives. None of them knew of cared about Amy, but it seemed to her that they did know. It seemed as though they walked down the street to annoy her. Every time she caught a glimpse of someone in the street, she hoped it was someone she knew. But each time, it wasn't, and she swore that there weren't usually that many people walking past in one day. It was just today, because he was waiting for someone to visit.

Would anyone come to see her during her time of need?

Meanwhile, Sonic was resting after his close call with Amy. It was lucky that she was in a trance when he'd woken up. Sonic was terrified when he woke up to see he was in Amy's house, with Amy by the side of him, under thick flowery bed covers, tucked in unnecessarily tight. What freaked him out even more was when he heard Amy mumbling to herself… about loving him. It wasn't news, he already knew that, but it was scarier to hear when there was a risk of getting trapped with her forever. It was a relief to know his legs were working, and none of the door were locked or barred.

Luckily, Shadow had his back. Sonic thought that there was no way Shadow would tell Amy where he'd gone, he promised the blue blur after all. He probably told her the complete opposite way, so Amy would never find him, right?

The blue hedgehog sat in the shade of a forest, far away from Amy's house in Station Square. He'd gone very far to avoid her. Sure, he was thankful for what Amy did for him, but he could show his gratitude later, when he wasn't trapped in Amy's house. Knowing her obsession, she'd take it as a marriage proposal, and it terrified Sonic to think about marriage. All of the fighting he'd done for his freedom, to stay single and do what he wanted, when he wanted… gone due to one pink hedgehog. Sonic vowed it would never, ever, happen.

He couldn't help but feel guilty, though. Amy would move on eventually, right?

Amy gave up her waiting and decided to do something else. She had one last look down each side of the street. Out of her window, she looked side to side and was disappointed, still no one. Just one last look would do it, and someone would come for her. Sonic, Shadow, maybe even Cream for a surprise visit. She looked to her left, and saw Shadow.

She couldn't believe it. She shook her head and looked again to make sure she wasn't imagining things like she'd done with Sonic earlier. He was still there, but surely Shadow wouldn't come to see her. Nevertheless, she decided that if she were hallucinating, it would be Sonic with a bunch of roses and an engagement ring. She got up and ran out of the door, then ran in front of Shadow on the pavement.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled desperately. Shadow stopped and looked at her in surprise, but didn't' say anything. "Please, come in," she begged, before he left.

"That's what I planned to do. Did you think I would show my face around here if I didn't want to see you?" Shadow said, then pushed past her to go inside her house. Amy followed behind him eagerly. Had he changed his mind? Did he want her after all? That had to be the only reason why he was here… after all, he did say that he wanted to see her.

Amy walked into the house and shut the door. Then she sat in the living room with Shadow. She sat down on the sofa and patted the spot by her while looking at Shadow. The dark hedgehog shook his head and stood by the window, resting his arm on the window sill. He looked as though he was thinking.

"Shadow?" Amy asked. He looked at her for a moment, then went back to thinking. Amy found this to be very rude, she began to burn up with fury. Shadow couldn't just use her house to think! Just as she was about to have an outburst of anger, Shadow spoke.

"Amy, tell me again why you're so obsessed with Sonic," he said, then looked at her as though he was waiting for an answer. Amy was caught off guard, what a strange start a date proposal. It would either be a strange start to a relationship, or another lecture.

"I told you before. The tarot cards said I would be with Sonic," Amy said. Shadow sighed.

"Did they actually say that you would marry Sonic, or perhaps that he would love you?" Shadow asked. Amy didn't want to hear that question, she folded her arms and said nothing. "What did they tell you exactly? Be honest with yourself."

Still nothing from Amy; she stubbornly shook her head.

"I won't change the subject until you think about it," Shadow said sternly, he also folded his arms and looked down at her from the window sill. "It was a few years ago, I know. But… I'm sure you can remember."

Amy thought hard, so she could remember exactly what they said and prove Shadow wrong. Sure, the meaning to her had changed a bit over time, but she never changed the prophecy the cards told her. Shadow broke her trail of thought.

"As far as I know, prophecies like that don't give you exact words and dates. There are vague meanings, and you can interoperate it to be whatever you want. Think about what you were doing that day and what you were trying to find out," Shadow added.

Amy pouted at Shadow, then tried to think again. The day she looked at her tarot cards, she met Sonic, and she fell in love with him. The cards said she was destined to be with him. That's all she remembered. She told Shadow that, but he still shook his head and sighed.

"What they told you was probably vague and you found a different meaning when you fell in love with him," Shadow reiterated.

"Shadow!" Amy yelled in frustration. "Why are you trying to get me to stop loving Sonic? If you want to go out on a date with me, all you have to do is say!"

Shadow scoffed, then gave a slight chuckle.

"Don't you think that if I wanted to go out on a date with you, I would have asked by now?" Shadow said. Amy scowled at him then looked away.

"Get out," she said.

Shadow stayed where he was and stood his ground.

"I'm not leaving until I make you see that you can't let a prophecy take over your life. Sonic will ruin you, Amy. And if I see that happen, while knowing I could have done something to help, I will not forgive myself!" Shadow said firmly.

Amy's mouth gaped open.

"Shadow… do you care about me?" she asked softly. Shadow shook his head.

"Not exactly, it's complicated. Just accept my help," he said anxiously, then tensed up and looked out of the window.

Amy thought about it again. On the day she met Sonic, she went to the little planet to meet him. But why? Because the tarot cards told her to. Because, they said that she was…

"I was destined to meet my idol," Amy said in shock. "And my idol at the time was Sonic…"

Shadow looked at her again in anticipation. There was a breakthrough.

"I met him… at Palmtree Panic… it was love at first site," she continued, getting tears in her eyes. "We got to Collision Chaos, and I was captured by Metal Sonic. It took him hours and hours, but Sonic arrived to save me. And he took me away from Eggman's base before it fell apart with me inside it. He dropped me off on Earth… and ran off, from then on I made it my goal to make the prophecy come true, to be with Sonic."

"Even though, that wasn't the prophecy," Shadow said, but shut up when he noticed that Amy was sobbing. Shadow felt a pang of guilt in his chest, and walked over to comfort her. The ultimate life form was no good when it came to emotions and intimacy, but he'd try his best. He sat down by her and put his arm around her. Amy leaned into his body. This made him feel uncomfortable, but he'd gotten himself into it.

"Oh, Shadow…" she sobbed into his chest.

"Don't worry, give it time and you'll get over it," Shadow reassured her.

Amy hoped he was right.

"Shadow, please… help me get over Sonic… by taking me out on a date, we can take it slow," Amy pleaded.

Shadow didn't say no.


	5. Chapter 5

But he didn't say yes either.

"Ask me again in a week," Shadow said then got up. "I'll leave you to think about it. You have friends to go to if you feel lonely, right?"

Amy nodded then wiped her eyes and watched Shadow leave. She sighed as she realised she had a lot more thinking to do.

Sonic made his way back to the usual scenery, Station Square and Mystic ruins were where he preferred to hang about, because that was where his closest friends lived. No matter how much and far he ran, he always ended up back at one of those places, even when he didn't think about it.

He felt that the heat must have died down by then, and went back, but still remained aware of Amy. When he arrived in Station Square, he crossed paths with Shadow, who didn't say anything but,

"You owe me, Sonic," before walking out of his site.

Sonic had no idea what he meant, other than the favour Shadow had done for him earlier, but Shadow already told Sonic that when he asked the favour. Why would he say it again? Was he trying to get under his skin? Sonic had no idea, but it was clear to him that he owed Shadow a favour or two in return, which he would have done for Shadow even if he didn't owe him. The hedgehog shrugged and ran to Mystic Ruins to see Tails, it had been a while since he'd spoken to his best friend.

A week passed, and Amy walked down the street to the busy parts of Station Square for her shopping. This time, she wore different attire to her usual red dress. Instead of a feminine dress, she wore yellow trousers and a green sweater. This was similar to what she wore before she became obsessed with impressing Sonic. Her hair wasn't her usual shiny straight strands, instead they were spiked up. It took a lot less effort to keep it that way, no more hair products and straightening, just a natural messy style. But, she wasn't trying to impress Sonic anymore, so the effort wasn't needed.

When she reached the high-street, she passed Shadow. They walked past each other far enough for them to have their backs to each other. Amy turned around, but Shadow didn't, he just stood still.

"Well?" he asked. Amy was confused. "It's been a week. Do you still want to ask me that question?"

Amy realised that Shadow meant and felt embarrassed. She wondered whether that was Shadow's way of asking her out, getting her to ask him out. Whether that was Shadow's intention or not, she didn't want it. She didn't want any boy at that time.

"No. I'm fine," she said. Shadow smirked and walked away, he had triumphed.

"Well done," he waved his hand up to her, still not turning around to look at her and turned the corner.

Amy smiled and turned around, but bumped into someone when she walked forward since she didn't have time to look where she was going. She fell backwards onto the floor, looking down at herself. Her clothes seemed a little dusty, but nothing was damaged. She felt a bruise coming on, but she'd be fine.

"I-I'm really sorry. I didn't expect you to turn around," familiar voice said, sounding flustered. Amy looked up to see a hand in a white glove reach out to her help her. The hand retracted all of a sudden. "Amy!?"

It was Sonic.

Amy got up by herself and brushed herself off.

"I-I didn't recognise you," Sonic said shakily. "You look so… different."

Amy didn't say anything, she just looked at Sonic irritably.

"Oh… please don't hurt me… I didn't meant to knock you over. And… I didn't meant to leave you when you helped me the other day," he continued, expecting Amy to get her hammer out.

Amy's annoyed expression turned to a soft one and she smiled.

"All of your mistakes are forgiven, Sonic. Have a nice day," she said, then walked past him. Sonic's mouth gaped open in shock. What happened to all the screaming, hitting, then overly attached forgiveness? Amy had changed on the inside as well as the outside.

Sonic stood for a few moments before running off, feeling relived that Amy had perhaps grown up and decided to stop obsessing over him. Just as he was about to turn the corner of the street, he heard someone scream his name.

"SONIC!" a young female voice called. Sonic tensed up, and jumped a little in shock. Did Amy have second thoughts? He turned around and gulped, but Amy was nowhere to be seen. Then he spotted a young female hedgehog in the crowd of humans. She looked slightly younger than Amy, but innocent and excited like Amy once did when she first met Sonic. The hero's eyes widened as the little hedgehog ran towards him. "I'm your biggest fan, Sonic! I knew I'd find you here, I knew it was destined to be!" she cried out.

Sonic saw the same love crazed expression he'd once seen in Amy, and ran as fast as he could, almost getting tears in his ears.

"No… no, it can't be," Sonic said to himself in distress as he was chased by the young fan girl.

"Sonic! Wait for me!" she young girl screeched. Sonic didn't wait for her; he ran as fast as he could. Sonic didn't want to see her, or another fan girl ever again.


End file.
